werewolf problems
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Its the start of their 6th year of school and there is some talk that Umbridge wants to kill all half breeds. Remus tries to keep Sirius at a distance but then Sirius finds out the truth...Slash...


Remus smiled as Sirius ran towards him. It had been too long since they had seen each other. Remus normally would have spent some time at the Potters's so he could hang out with the other Marauders but this year his parents decided to travel during the holidays and Remus opted to go along with them so he could see more of the world. The only thing that would have made it perfect was Sirius's presence. The two of them began dating since Christmas of their fourth year. Both of them had stayed behind because of the full moon. Sirius had recently become an animangus and it was clear that his presence was very comforting to the werewolf and Sirius didn't want Remus to spend Christmas alone and he didn't want to go home to his family. Now it was about to be the start of their sixth year. Remus laughed as Sirius tripped over something and began crawling till he was able to stand back up. Remus could have met him but seeing Sirius this excited to see him made him stay in place. Finally Sirius made his way over to Remus and threw his arms around him before giving him a kiss.

"Good to see you again Moony. Thanks for standing still and not running over to greet me. Are you not glad to see me?"

Remus laughed and gave him a kiss. "Of course I am you dog. I love you. I just enjoyed watching you run over to me. Is James here?"

"I don't know. Let's go claim us a seat," Sirius told him grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the train. It didn't take them long to find an empty compartment because they were some of the first people to arrive. Sirius closed the door before pouncing on his boyfriend. "Gah I missed you." Remus smiled as Sirius began kissing him repeatedly.

"I missed you too," Remus told him with a smile. "I wish you could have come with us."

"I know but you don't get to have that much alone time with your family. You deserved it. You sound like you had fun," Sirius told him kissing him.

"I did. It would have been more fun if you were there."

"Well, one day the two of us are going to have to do some traveling of our own," Sirius told him putting his hand down Remus's pants. Remus squirmed and tried to get him to remove it but Sirius prevented him from doing so.

"But someone could walk in on us any minute," Remus whined though he didn't hate what Sirius was doing.

"Let them see. I have gone too long without touching you. Unless you want me to stop," Sirius stopped briefly to look at Remus.

"Don't stop," Remus told him kissing him. Ten minutes later they were interrupted by James and Lily.

"Hey Remus," Lily told her friend politely. "Do you think you can remove Black's hand from your underwear so you can come join me for perfectly duties?"

Remus blushed and Sirius removed his hand scowling. "There are more important things than doing prefect duties," Sirius told her.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sorry that your friend and boyfriend is a prefect though it would be nice if he made you all follow the rules from time to time."

"I can't control them," Remus replied giving Sirius a quick kiss. James grinned. "You know Lily, we could do what they were doing if you just admit you like me."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Remus out of the compartment. "Happy to be back with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I missed him. I was traveling with my parents all summer. We wanted to see the world and look for a cure for my furry little problem. I didn't tell the guys that because I didn't want them to be disappointed that we didn't really find anything," Remus admitted sadly.

Lily frowned and hugged her. In their third year, she confronted him about his monthly disappearances. The two of them had been close friends since their first year, and Lily did notice something was odd when he went away monthly but she didn't want to say anything to him to freak him out. She never cared that he was a werewolf. She accepted him just as much as Sirius, James and Peter. "I'm sorry to hear that. If it means anything, I still haven't given up doing research in my spare time."

"Thank you Lily, that means a lot. So, your summer was well? Didn't you mention that your sister started dating someone?"

Lily groaned. "Yes. Petunia has started seeing this awful boy called Vernon. He's horrible. Their favorite thing to do this summer was belittle me because I'm a witch. If the two of them continue bonding over their hatred for people who are abnormal then they'll end up married with a real snot of a son."

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'd like to talk about something that we talked about in our letters if you don't mind."

Lily turned red. "I know what you're talking about and I am not ready to talk about that in person yet but when I am I'll let you know. I can't believe it."

Remus laughed. "You know deep down you always liked him," Remus teased.

Lily blushed. "Let's just get to work. I'm sure that you'd like to get this done sooner rather than later so you can go join your boyfriend."

Remus nodded and happily went to join his friends afterword's. "Sometimes I hate being a prefect," he said as Sirius pulled him onto his lap and began kissing his neck.

"it's nice to see you Remus," Peter told him.

"It's nice to see you too!"

Sirius smiled against Remus's neck. "Moony, you missed it. We were just discussing our perfect welcome back to school prank for Snivellus."

"Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't here. I do wish that the three of you would tone it down with your pranks against him. We only barely managed to win the house cup last year because of the three of you," Remus told them in a slightly stern voice. No matter what they did though, he would never stop loving them because they are his friends and they accept him for who he is even though the vast majority of the wizarding world would shun him and want him dead. In fact, Remus recently heard from his parents that the new ministry of magic employee, Dolores Umbridge is trying to work on laws to execute werewolves and other half breeds.

"But the point is that we won," James reminded him. "And it's because of Sirius and I. If we hadn't won the last quidditch match against Ravenclaw then we wouldn't have gotten enough points to put us over the top."

"Well, I'd like to keep on winning. Sometimes I wonder why Dumbledore made me a prefect," Remus muttered.

Sirius smiled and kissed his neck. "He hoped that you could tame our wild ways but that's impossible."

Remus smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. "You're right about that. And about your prank, leave me out of it please."

Sirius kissed Remus's cheek. "Ok." The four marauders talked and played games while Sirius groped Remus discreetly, or so he thought.

"You know that we can see what you're doing Padfoot," James told him as Sirius tried to discreetly put his hands down Remus's pants.

"I can't wait to get back at Hogwarts," Sirius whined leaning against Remus. Remus patted the top of his head as he ate a chocolate frog.

"We'll be back soon."

When they got back to the castle they talked excitedly and waited impatiently for the sorting. Sirius stared at Remus who looked like he was hiding a few things which is one of the reasons he was looking forward to getting back to school-so he could have one on one alone time with him for talking. Finally after eating and after Remus fulfilled his prefect duties, Sirius pulled Remus into his bed.

"Took you long enough Moony," Sirius told him giving him a kiss.

"I can't help how long things take. I tried to hurry," Remus replied as he began taking his clothes off.

"Wait," Sirius told him preventing Remus from taking off his underwear. "I want to ask you something. Is there something wrong with you? You don't seem your usual cheery self."

"It doesn't matter. I love you and I missed you," Remus told him kissing him.

Reluctantly Sirius broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Moony, I've known you long enough to know when you're keeping something from me. Please let me in," Sirius begged.

Remus sighed. "I don't want to talk about it now ok? I'll talk to you when I'm ready. I promise."

"It doesn't have anything to do with us or our relationship does it," Sirius asked worried.

Remus laughed. "No. I want you. I will always want you. Let's just go to sleep now."

Remus wasn't in the mood for sex anymore, something Sirius noticed. "I love you Moony. I always will. I hope you know that."

Remus sighed as he turned to face away from Sirius. Ever since he heard about Umbridge and her new agenda for the ministry, he has been feeling guilty about being with Sirius. He wanted to be with him more than anything, it's just that if Umbridge succeeds then he could be killed and he didn't want Sirius to have to deal with that.

Over the next few days, Remus buried himself in prefect duties and school work to avoid talking to Sirius. Unfortunately, when the daily prophet arrived Friday morning, Sirius found out about what's been troubling Remus.

"You knew about this didn't you," he asked Remus angry at this umbridge woman. "that's why you've been so distant. Moony." Remus stood up to leave abandoning his food and his friends. "Moony!"

Sirius sighed, James frowned and Peter was too busy eating to pay attention to anything that was happening but Lily noticed everything and she had seen the article. She went to follow Remus. "Remus," Lily said running to catch up to him. "Wait."

"Please leave me alone Lily. I don't want to talk about this."

"But you know that this is wrong and you have friends who are here for you," she told him. "You're not any less of a person because of your furry little problem. That wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, this woman is working on trying to kill everyone who is not a full human. Maybe she's right to. I am a monster," Remus yelled.

Lily looked at him sympathetically and hugged him. "NO you are not! I have seen monsters and you Remus Lupin are not one! You go out of your way to be a good kind person. Don't worry about this. Surely the ministry will have enough sense to ignore her. I don't know how she made it far anyway."

"She's not the only person in the wizarding world that thinks like that though! I got lucky enough to have friends who accept me. I just ugh. I hate this! Please leave me alone." Remus ran up to his dorm crying.

Sirius ran into Lily who told him that he wanted to be alone. "He's really upset about this."

"Explain to the professors why the two of us are not in class. They all know about him. I want to keep him company. I don't care if he wants to be alone, I'm not leaving him alone." Sirius ran upstairs where he found Remus in his bed.

"Moony," Sirius said laying down beside him. "Talk to me. Let me comfort you. Let me love you. I'm not going to stop loving you and no one is going to kill you. I promise."

Remus shook his head angrily. "Don't promise something you can't control."

"I can control that. You and I will run away and start over somewhere else before they have a chance to kill you," Sirius promised with kisses. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I overheard my parents talking about it but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. And I know that there's a chance those laws won't pass but I know that there is a bigger chance they will because werewolves are dangerous creatures."

"You're not. I mean you are," Sirius told him. "Only in wolf form and you, unlike almost everyone else, take precautions to make sure that you don't hurt anyone because you don't want to hurt anyone."

Remus looked in Sirius's eyes. "I'm sorry Padfoot for being distant lately. I just this has been bothering me and I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know if I should even say it because I wasn't sure if it was going to happen or not. And while we're on the subject, during the summer I left out something else I was doing. We went to all those places because we wanted to go to them, but we also were trying to find a cure for my problem, which we didn't even though we looked at a lot of research. You deserve someone so much better than me."

Sirius frowned and wrapped his arms around his lover. "No. You are perfect to me. If I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't be. Please don't push me away because that would be pointless because I am not going anywhere. I am going to love you no matter what."

"Can you forgive me for being so distant lately?"

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "You could make it up to me I suppose."

"I promise I will later. I just want to lay here a while and eat chocolate and kiss you," Remus told him giving him a kiss.

"Sounds good to me. I told Lily to tell the professors about why we're not in class. They should understand. Please talk to me instead of concealing your feelings next time. I'm here for you. I love you for more than sex you know," Sirius told him trying to get him to laugh which Remus did.

"I know. Thanks for sticking by me through everything Padfoot. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Well, thanks for being the best and most amazing boyfriend in the world. I'm glad that I can be here for you and make you happy. One day we will find you a cure for being a werewolf. I will work so hard to make sure that you find a cure. You deserve it," Sirius told him softly touching his face.

Remus sighed and rested his head on Sirius's chest. "I love you Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you too. You know what the problem with people is? They tend to judge people based on things they can't control. It makes me so mad. Like you are the sweetest and smartest person I know. I know that most werewolves aren't like you but that's the point. You go out of your way to prove you aren't a monster and you aren't regardless."

"Can we please stop talking about this? I'm so frustrated and angry. It's a good thing not many know my secret."

"But the people that do love you anyway regardless. I'll love you forever."

Remus looked up at Sirius smiling. "You are the best. I don't know how I would've survived Hogwarts without you. Things would have been so much different if you were sorted in Slytherin and/or I was sorted in Ravenclaw. The sorting hat did mention Ravenclaw briefly before stating that there was no doubt I belong in the house of the brave. I was so confused. I never thought of myself as a brave person. I had thought about suicide to try to escape having to go through the pain that the full moon brings. How exactly is that brave? I think over the years I have started to realize that the sorting hat was right. I do belong in this house. I also got a family out of it."

"Have you ever thought much about the future? I mean after school. Me and you and everything," Sirius asked.

Remus laughed. "Oh I have thought about how I'm likely to not have a job when I get out of school because I am a werewolf. I'll probably have to try to find a muggle job. I don't want to think about it right now. We still have two years after this."

"You know I have enough money for the two of us to live on for a long time, maybe even forever."

"Sirius," Remus started to object so Sirius shut him up with a kiss. "I don't not have money, I just I don't know."

"We can talk about this later Moony. I think that we should live together after Hogwarts. I mean we've lived together for 5 years and it hasn't been horrible," Sirius told him making him smile.

"Not horrible?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. I guess we can talk about it later. I don't know about you but I have no doubts about us."

"I don't either," Remus replied honestly.

"Good cuz no matter what you'll always be my best friend and the guy I love more than anything," Sirius told him smiling.

Remus sighed content. "I think we should try to get to class."

"Are you sure you're up to it? I know how upset you are."

"You know Dumbledore has a huge influence at the ministry and I'm sure he'll do what he can to advocate for people like me," Remus said forcing himself out of bed.

"Moony, we still have an hour before we have to go to Charms. Can I charm you until then?"

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of that line but allowed Sirius to pull him back into bed. An hour later, they were rushing to Charms. James and Peter looked at them curiously as they sat down beside them.

"Thought you were going to skip all day," James told them. I would have."

"Of course you would have you lazy person," Sirius teased. "But after we talked and stuff, I made Remus feel better. I'm magical that way."


End file.
